¿Demasiado Joven Para Ti?
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: "Oye, Ikuto, ¿soy demasiado joven para salir con alguien?" "... SÍ. ¡Al cien por cien! De todos modos, ¡qué clase de desgraciado te ha pedido salir!" ¡AMUTO! TRADUCCIÓN.


Hola gente. Por fin traje el one-shot de _Too Young For You? _de **Puck's Favorite Girl.**

**Por lo tanto, el fic no me pertenece y Shugo Chara tampoco, es de Peach-Pit.  
**

Ahora, disfrutad! ^^

Por cierto, no os olvidéis de mi twitter. Era Gilbirda (hay que añadirle el arroba. En mi perfil está el link completo si queréis)

* * *

Naranja y rojo se esparcían por el cielo como las pinturas al óleo de Miki mientras el Sol se ponía con la llegada de la noche. Ikuto y yo nos tumbamos en la gruesa hierba el uno junto al otro mientras mirábamos el espectáculo. El silencio reinaba sobre nosotros un rato antes de que yo tuviese el valor de hablar.

"¿Ikuto?"

Gruñendo con la garganta avisó que había escuchado, y yo rodé los ojos. Tío. Siempre tan poco hablador. "¿Soy demasiado joven para salir con alguien?" Pregunté inocentemente.

Já. ESO sí que llamó su atención. El chico mayor se congeló en el sitio, pareciendo que tenía un ataque al corazón silencioso. Sus ojos zafiro se abrieron en pura conmoción y movió violentamente su cabeza para dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. "¿Qué?" consiguió soltar aparentemente con mucha dificultad.

Tratando de permanecer tan inocente como me fuese posible sin que se enterara de mis intenciones repetí la pregunta otra vez como si le estuviese hablando a un niño. "¿Creees que sooooy lo suficienteeeee mayoooor para saaaalir con alguieeeen?"

Sentándose derecho, doblando la pierna y apoyando su brazo en la rodilla, me miró como si estuviese loca. De lo que estaba segura que NO estaba. "¿Si eres muy joven para... salir con alguien?" Asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente sonreí hacia él desde abajo.

La ira nubló sus ojos antes de que recuperase el control de sus emociones. "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sólo tienes doce! ¡Eres demasiado joven!" espetó violentamente, balanceando su brazo libre por todas partes para dar énfasis. "Y, además, ¡qué clase de idiota te ha pedido salir!" gruñó amenazadoramente.

Levantando mis manos en el aire le indiqué que se calmara. "No vayas a matar a nadie todavía, Ikuto. Sólo preguntaba."

"Bueno, entonces la respuesta es sí, eres demasiado joven." repitió firmemente.

Abriendo más mis ojos angelicalmente, puse mi pequeña mano en su rodilla con gentileza. Mirando a otro lado avergonzada, pregunté con la voz como soñadora. "Pero y si... ¿estuviese enamorada de él?" Juntando mis manos y suspirando en ellas, me lancé hacia atrás suspirando a las estrellas.

Podía sentirle mirándome mientras sopesaba mis palabras. Mirándole de reojo vi el estremecimiento apenas contenido de su puño, la piel volviéndose blanca mientras las uñas se hundían en la piel. Una brisa fresca pasó por sus cabellos, moviéndolos mientras los míos ondeaban sobre mi rostro. Inclinándose hacia delante, Ikuto parecía estar en un profundo conflicto consigo mismo. Un debate emocional cruzaba por su rostro. Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí. "¿Amor?" consiguió preguntar, un brillo controlado en sus ojos.

"Me ha tomado un tiempo pero... ahora lo sé. Estoy enamorada de él." Dije con sinceridad absoluta.

Miré hacia el cielo confiada antes de cambiar de idea y girándome de un lado para mirar al chico parecido a un gato que había junto a mí. "¿Cómo sabes siquiera que lo amas? ¡Eres demasiado joven para saber sobre amor!" exclamó inmaduramente.

Solté una risilla encantadora; vaya, incluso para un chico tan maduro aún tenía sus momentos. "Él es... Él es alguien muy especial para mí. Al principio, no sabía que pensar de él, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se ha convertido en uno de mis más cercanos amigos. Siempre supo cómo hacerme reír y siempre que me sentía triste o no tenía confianza en mí misma conseguía sacarme una sonrisa. Siendo sincera, incluso cuando pensaba que no me gustaba— joder, ¡incluso pensé que le odiaba!— todavía confiaba en él totalmente. Después de todo, es uno de los pocos que dejo entrar en mi habitación. Lo que realmente significa algo." Reí un poco ante la cara completamente roja de Ikuto.

"¿¡QUÉ! ¡Amu! No puedes confiar en los hombres, no deberías llevar chicos a tu habitación, ¿es que eres tonta o algo, niña?" explotó totalmente fuera de personaje.

Mirándolo significativamente lo señalé con un dedo acusadoramente. "No eres quién para hablar, pervertido."

"¡Él ha estado en tu habitación! ¡Él...!"

"... Porque confío en él, lo que es importante. Pero eso no es lo que más amo de él. Lo que más me gusta es que cuando él me ve, no ve la parte Ran de mi, o la Miki, o la parte Su, o la Dia; diablos, ni siquiera ve la parte Cool&Spicy de mi. Es como si yo fuese de cristal y viese a través de mí y llegase a mi interior. Me hace sentir especial, aunque de un modo extraño, vergonzoso y completamente exasperante, pero aún así especial. De acuerdo, se ríe mucho de mí a veces, pero puede ser realmente dulce también. Es distinto y lo amo de verdad." Sonreí dulcemente mientras le recordaba.

"Suena estúpido... y fastidioso y no lo suficiente para ti." Murmuró hoscamente, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho como un niño pequeño.

"¡Ikutoooo!"

Negando con la cabeza confiadamente, me agarró por el brazo y me empujó hasta mis pies. "Nos vamos a casa". Y sin decir una palabra llamó a su chara e hizo el chara change.

Con las orejas de gato moviéndose y la cola flotando al aire, me levantó en sus brazos al estilo novia y saltó hacia mi balcón. Deslizándose hacia la plataforma me mantuvo en sus brazos, como si nunca pudiese volver a hacerlo. Sonriéndole, cuidadosamente salté de sus brazos y pisé el suelo. Ikuto se dio la vuelta para irse antes de que lo atajara agarrándole por la manga. "Ya sabes, no has contestado todavía a mi pregunta."

Los ojos de Ikuto parecieron tristes y profundos cuando me miró. Con la luna brillando a sus espaldas, resaltando sus facciones, parecía casi angelical si no fuese por el suave y casi imperceptible ceño fruncido en su rostro. Pero por supuesto que lo noté, yo me daba cuenta de todo sobre él. "Mi respuesta es no. Por supuesto que no. No hasta que crezcas." Dijo francamente.

Haciendo un puchero caminé hacia él y mis ojos se aguaron dramáticamente. "Entonces.. ¿Es que no quieres salir conmigo Ikuto-koi?" Mi puchero exagerado mientras casi me moría de la risa mientras el factor sorpresa finalmente se instalaba en su rostro.

Era como si fuese otra persona totalmente distinta en un sólo momento. Sus ojos tristes se agrandaron dramáticamente y su boca se abría como un pez fuera del agua. Los brazos poniéndose flojos a sus costados y sus orejas aterciopeladas puntiagudas. Incluso su cola estaba totalmente recta. ¡Por fin! ¡Las tornas se habían cambiado! ¡Ahora era yo!... quien sonreía satisfecha mientras él permanecía allí, con las boca abierta como un chimpancé. "Tú... Yo... ¡Pequeña insolente!" gruñó.

Riendo, le di con un dedo en el pecho juguetonamente. "Oh vamos, Ikuto, es casi todo culpa tuya. Quiero decir, ¿De QUIÉN más podría haber estado hablando? ¿Estabas incluso escuchando lo que decía? Incluso Yaya podría haber adivinado de quién hablaba."

"..."

"¿Estás comparando mi nivel de inteligencia con esa niña de cuarto de primaria amante de los dulces?" con los ojos entrecerrados de inclinó hacia mi rostro.

Ahora tartamudeando, lo maldecía por haberme arrinconado por millonésima vez. "Y... ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?" Conseguí decir.

Sonriéndome a **mí** ahora, rápidamente me agarró las muñecas y las atrapó sobre mi cabeza, apretándolas contra la puerta. "Bueno, entonces creo que tengo que castigarte." ¿Castigo?

"Ik... Ikuto, creo que podríamos hablarlo..." Traté de suplicar pero fui interrumpida. "No, ya sé qué es lo que exactamente te mereces" Acercándose realmente cerca a mi rostro, se mantuvo ahí, a centímetros de distancia de mis labios separados. Podía sentir su respiración caliente en m boca y mis ojos se cerraron. Ardiendo ante la expectación de mi primer beso fui brutalmente devuelta a la realidad.

Saltando hacia atrás hacia la baranda, ese estúpido PERVERTIDO gato cosplayeado— ¡haciendo énfasis en PERVERTIDO!— rió ruidosamente. Poniendo la mano en su muslo y TENIENDO EL VALOR de limpiar una lágrima falsa de su ojo, prosiguió riendo a carcajadas. "¡Oh, eso fue genial! ¡No tiene precio! Eres demasiado divertida de fastidiar, Amu." Abriendo la boca en incredulidad, finalmente recuperé mis sentidos y comencé a sonrojarme como loca.

"¡Ikuto! Tú... tú... tú... ¡pervertido! ¡Creí que...!"

Volviendo a saltar hacia mí, arqueó un brazo en torno a mi cintura y me atrajo cerca. "¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te iba a besar?" alejando mi rostro de él, casi no pude ver una de sus escasas sonrisas. "No, lo siento mi pequeña fresita, después de esa sesión de burlas en el parque pensé que era justo el casi besarte."

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, repentinamente me di cuenta de lo que podía significar. ¿Qué pasaba si no le gustaba después de todo? ¿Qué pasaba si sólo estaba viéndolo todo incorrectamente? ¿Qué pasaba si realmente sólo pensaba de mí como una niña pequeña?

Como si estuviese leyendo mi mente me dio una mirada por encima de su hombro antes de saltar desde el balcón. "¡Te veré mañana Amu-koi! Prepárate para el beso de tu vida."

Esperé a que cruzase la calle antes de entrar en mi habitación para despertar a mis charas dormidas, y grité a todo pulmón. "¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! ¡Já! ¡Funcionó! ¡Os dije que mi plan funcionaría! ¡Soy la novia de Ikuto!" Grité mientras me tiraba encima de mi cama.

Estaba tan feliz que casi podía ignorar los lloriqueos angustiosos de mi padre proviniendo del piso inferior. "¡No! ¡Mi pequeño gorrión vuela lejos del nido! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

... Casi.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
